


.•*Love Beyond the Sunset*•.

by Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forests, Marriage Proposal, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore/pseuds/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore
Summary: Pairing: RE6!Leon x F!readerWarning(s): None
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy & Original Female Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Original Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Kudos: 12





	.•*Love Beyond the Sunset*•.

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: RE6!Leon x F!reader
> 
> Warning(s): None

_“Where are you taking me?”_

_Leon did not reply and continued to lead you towards a special place of his with his calloused hand tenderly wrapped around your wrist._

_The two of you were given a one-month break after you succeeded in your mission in bringing down Simmons and his immoral plans before the rest of the world could turn into another replica of Raccoon City._

_You were thankful for that, finally getting a much-needed breather after continuous assignments were thrown right into your faces. Not only that, you were glad that you get to spend more time with each other without B.O.W.’s being constantly hot on your tails._

_“We’re almost there, sweetheart.”_

_It had been 20 minutes since you started running through a forest and the silence your boyfriend was replying to you with was making you anxious but excited at the same time. Every step you took made your heart flutter and you couldn’t help but admire the nature around you: the forest floor was woven with ancient roots and upon them came a light filtered by the bouquet of florals and foliage alike: softened, lambent, and freshly aromatic. Above waved the great arms, clothed in more greens of every palate and none, the verdant hues of nature’s dreams. Serenity flowed as the cool river waters and there was just something about the sparkle upon the blue, a melody without a rhythm, music without sound. In that place, you became a part of that art, of that three-dimensional creation of time and space._

_“We’re here, sweetheart.”_

_Your head turned towards the front to see what he had been meaning to show you since the early morning and saw the most_ _perfect view of the sun currently setting down from the horizon: the orange-gold stretched far and wide, the color of fire hearths and tangerines. It was but the reflection of the dawn, the promise of the rising sun that would come after the velvety night has had its say and the land has rested once more._

_“Leon,” you began, completely speechless at the surprise he promised you with. It was nothing to be bought with money nor diamonds but it was something that blossomed from the heart full of love and adoration._

_“This isn’t the full surprise,” you heard Leon say. You turned your head to face him and question his real intention but all thoughts vanished into thin air when you saw him knelt down on one knee with a velvet box tenderly placed on his palm. Inside the box contained a ring embellished with gems that were properly and cleverly arranged._

_“Y/N, the moment I saw you for the very first time will be stuck into my memory till the end of the days because it was the evening when the course of my life radically changed its direction. It may not have been the best place to fall in love in but you brightened it with your presence. I just knew you were the one. We have been together for, like what, 15 years now, but never once did you give up on me... Fuck, what was I going to say?” You giggled at his forgetfulness through your tears, finding it adorable how he was trying so hard to be cheesy and cliche just for you. “Hey, don’t laugh at me! I’ve never done this before,” he defensively commented. Before he could even state the forgotten part of his speech, you already nodded your head and accepted his proposal._

_“Yes, Leon. I would love to marry you.” Leon’s flushed face brightened at your response and he took no time enveloping your ring finger with the band before standing up to his full height where you looked up at him again._

_“Thank you so much, Y/N. You really mean the world to me,” he said before leaning down to place a chaste but loving kiss on your lips, grateful that you accepted his offer of marriage. You both slowly pulled away, leaving your foreheads to touch as you stared at the orbs of the person you loved so dearly._

_“I love you, Leon.”_

_“I love you too, Y/N.”_

_And with that, Leon pulled you again by your waist to place a more passionate kiss on your lips._

_A new chapter of your life is ahead of you and you’re sure that none of you will be leaving each other’s side for a very long time._


End file.
